The present invention relates to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software which converts text-based goals into a gamification system.
Gamification refers to the use of game design and game mechanics to engage a target audience. Gamification techniques may be used in games themselves, or non-game contexts, for any number of purposes. For example, a gamification system may be used to increase user engagement, change user behaviors, teach users new skills, or increase user productivity (e.g., in a workplace environment). Often, gamification offers rewards to users in exchange for participation in an offered service and/or game. In exchange, entities offering the gamification systems realize increased use of their services and/or games, which may lead to increased insight into the motivations and use of these products by users.